


patience (and other such virtues)

by bonnieanonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, extremely tame smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: Lee Jihoon was, contrary to popular belief, not obsessed with his height.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	patience (and other such virtues)

**Author's Note:**

> me: im never writing smut again
> 
> also me: okay but jeonghoon doing the dirty
> 
> as always a huge thank you to [whiteshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores) for putting up with all my run on sentences

Lee Jihoon was, contrary to popular belief, not obsessed with his height.

What he was, per his own insistence, was a realist. His height was his most prominent feature, whether he liked it or not, and the rest of the world had made it clear to him that his height (or lack thereof) would affect all manner of things.

It made it really hard to date, for example. People were, in Jihoon's experience, very, very concerned with the height of their partners. This made things difficult for Jihoon, especially since he was, well, a top. He knew some people shunned the use of labels and boxes to denote their sexual preferences, but Jihoon found them useful. He liked being in control and he liked being in charge of his partner's pleasure, enjoyed the feeling of making his partner feel good. Putting it all together, it was easily expressed in one neat little word. Besides, no one else had to justify their preferences, why did he?

So, no, Lee Jihoon was not obsessed with his height, the rest of the world was.

But while there might have been a time when his short stature was a source of great discomfort and insecurity, he had now left those thoughts and feelings behind. He was in his twenties and any hope of gaining a few centimetres had died out, making way for casual acceptance. No use crying over ungrown centimetres, really.

Looking at Yoon Jeonghan across the room, though, Jihoon thinks that maybe a little bit of sulking is acceptable.

Yoon Jeonghan is perfect. Pretty face, great body, a charming personality, and, if Seungcheol was to be believed, great at giving head. But he is also tall, and there is no way someone like Yoon Jeonghan, who dates people like Seungcheol, Mingyu and Oh Sehun, would ever spare Jihoon as much as a glance.

With a frown on his face he watches Jeonghan cover his mouth as he laughs, his other hand resting on Lee Minhyuk's arm. Jihoon turns around, gut churning with jealousy. There’s a deep frown on his face that no doubt makes him look even more unapproachable than usual, but Jihoon doesn’t care.

It had been two years since he first met and befriended Jeonghan, and the crush he'd thought would simmer to a stop given time, had set root, growing stronger every time the two hung out. Through Jeonghan’s long list of ex-lovers, his post-breakup tears and pre-getting together euphoria, Jihoon had been there. He’d stuck by his side devotedly, hopelessly pining like the gay fool he was.

Somewhere behind him he hears Jeonghan's excited giggle over the music.

He needs a drink.

Lucky for him, the party he’s currently attending is flowing with alcohol, and he doesn’t have to venture far before he has a beer in hand. He wastes no time and chugs the alcohol down eagerly, despite the few drops he can feel escape. They drip down his chin gracelessly, wetting the collar of his shirt. Anything to get the thoughts of Jeonghan’s wide, pretty eyes and cute, pouty lips out of his head.

"Hi, Jihoonie!" An excited voice echoes from somewhere behind him, and the familiar lilting sound makes Jihoon choke on his beer, the amber liquid running out of his nose unattractively as he snorts and coughs. He hurriedly wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt and wastes no time mourning the white fabric, too busy turning around to give Jeonghan his most handsome smile. He hopes it's just as charming now, with the stinging of beer still in his airway.

"Hey, Jeonghan-hyung." His voice comes out like a strange croak, and Jihoon immediately wishes he'd stayed quiet.

“Are you okay, Jihoonie?” Jeonghan’s wearing a doubtful look, concern hidden behind an easy smile. His hair’s getting long again, pale, blonde locks curling around his face like the frame of a romantic masterpiece. Jihoon had spent many drunken nights ranting about Jeonghan’s hair. Left unchecked, he could spend hours misering about how he’d never get to feel the softness of it himself. At least until Seungcheol inevitably grew tired of him and shut him down by talking about how much Jeonghan liked having his hair pulled. The jealousy then usually got Jihoon so worked up that he had to Eat His Feelings, granting Seungcheol his much desired silence while Jihoon stuffed his face with chicken.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had only dated for a couple of months a few years ago, until they’d decided it was better to keep business (co-parenting their friend group) and pleasure (fucking) separate for everyone’s benefit. The length of their relationship did not keep Seungcheol from rubbing it in Jihoon’s jealous little mug though.

Jihoon, fighting to keep eye contact with Jeonghan, self-consciously wipes his chin with the back of his palm and stutters out,

“I-I’m fine.”

Jeonghan lets out a pretty, airy laugh and the fact that it’s directed at Jihoon can’t outweigh his want to just bask in the sound forever. With a quick, elegant hand, Jeonghan picks up a napkin from the counter next to them.

"You have beer all over you," he teases and steps forward, making Jihoon's bodily functions all fizzle to a stop, leaving him standing wide eyed as Jeonghan gently dabs at his face and chest with the napkin.

"Oh, Jihoonie!" Jeonghan's eyes widen as he runs his hand over Jihoon's pecs, only Jihoon's shirt and the napkin separating them."Have you been working out?"

Jihoon blinks a few times, not entirely sure what’s happening.”You know I work out.”

When Jeonghan laughs, Jihoon isn’t sure if he regrets his stupid comment or not.

“That’s true,” Jeonghan hums, and his hand is still resting on Jihoon’s chest and it is unbelievably distracting and also more than enough to have his dick twitch in his jeans.”I don’t think I’ve ever complimented you on it though.”

Jeonghan steps closer, until they’re almost chest to chest, and Jihoon has to tilt his head up to look at him. He marvels at the way his eyes shine in the low light of the kitchen and desperately wishes he could taste the lip gloss generously coating his lips.

“Wanna get out of here?” The words leave his mouth without his permission, and he barely has the time to panic before Jeonghan gives him a pleased smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


The taxi ride to Jihoon’s place is torture. Jeonghan had made it clear, with a coy look over his shoulder and a quick swat at Jihoon’s wandering hands, that there was to be no inappropriate touching in the car. Jihoon would never do anything Jeonghan wasn’t comfortable with, but he admits it takes all of his resolve to not lean over and claim Jeonghan’s pretty, smirking lips.

When they finally make it to his apartment building, Jihoon throws some money at the driver, ordering him to keep the change as he chases Jeonghan out of the car.

Jeonghan finally lets him kiss him in the elevator, and Jihoon’s whole body buzzes when their lips finally touch. Jeonghan has his arms slung easy over his shoulders, and Jihoon is given free reign to feel his way up and down his sides and back, all the way down to his cute butt. It’s amazing, Jeonghan doing this _thing_ with his tongue that makes Jihoon groan and his dick twitch. The ride up is far too short, Jihoon glaring daggers at the invisible lady announcing that they’ve reached his floor. Exiting the elevator, Jeonghan leads them to the familiar door at the end of the hall. As they walk, Jihoon keeps his hands possessively on his waist, pressing kisses to his neck as best as he can.

“You know the code.” He tells him once they stop in front of the door, too preoccupied kissing his way down Jeonghan’s exposed shoulder.

Jeonghan punches the code in with a giggle, squirming when Jihoon gets too close to a ticklish spot. It’s adorable, and Jihoon is so disgustingly fond he wants to fold him up and keep him in his heart, whatever that means.

“Oh, Jihoonie!” Jeonghan exclaims once they’ve stumbled their way inside.”It looks like a bomb went off in here!”

Jihoon pinches his waist, still huddled close to Jeonghan’s chest.

“I’m a bachelor,” he justifies.”And I spend all my time in the studio.”

Jeonghan dances his way out of his grip with a loud laugh.

“I’m a bachelor too,” he calls as he slips into Jihoon’s room. Jihoon loves that he knows exactly where to go, and follows him dutifully.”And my flat does _not_ look like this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismisses.”I’ll clean in the morning.”

Coming to the door, Jihoon watches as Jeonghan falls back on his bed as if it was his own. His heart gives a familiar stutter.

He bites his lip watching Jeonghan recline leisurely on his mattress, as if he belonged there among Jihoon’s marine blue sheets. Jihoon would like to think he does.

Jeonghan arches his back and rolls over on his stomach, one hand in his palm and smirk once more directed at Jihoon.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there?”

“Can’t blame me for taking in the view,” Jihoon breathes out, mostly to himself, as he walks over to his bedside table to take out a condom and lube.

“I suppose not.” Jeonghan hums from the bed, and for some reason Jihoon can’t get himself to look up from his hands. He can hear Jeonghan moving closer, and it isn’t until one of his thin fingers is under Jihoon’s chin that he looks up and meets the other boy’s gaze. He’s on his knees on the bed, and like this they can look each other in the eye without Jihoon having to look up.

He’s suddenly filled with nerves, feels the desperate need to explain himself.

“I--” He stutters, taking hold of the hand under his chin. Jeonghan threads their fingers together and Jihoon is sure his heart is going to explode.

“What’s wrong, Jihoonie?” Jeonghan’s eyes are so kind when he asks, all hints of teasing and that provoking smirk long gone. Jihoon is so desperately in love with him.

“I-” He starts again.”I’m a top?”

Suddenly, Jeonghan is laughing in his face, a high pitched _hahaha_ that makes Jihoon’s face redden and his heart break a little in his chest. Did Jeonghan think it was that ridiculous? He pulls his hand from Jeonghan’s and backs away, adamantly avoiding looking at him.

“Jihoonie,” Jeonghan calls between giggles.”No, I didn’t mean it like that! Please look at me.”

He’s not sure he believes him, but he’s always been far too weak for Jeonghan, so of course he looks back.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Jeonghan’s eyebrows are upturned and he’s got that look in his eyes that always makes Jihoon want to give him the world.”It’s just--”

Jeonghan pauses, and Jihoon swears he can see the beginning of a blush on his pretty cheekbones.

“I know you’re a top, Jihoonie.”

The statement makes Jihoon pause. He squints at Jeonghan.

“You--” He takes a step closer.”--do?”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Jeonghan says, fingers fiddling in his lap.”If you know what to look for.”

If anyone asked he’d deny it, but Jihoon’s heart gives a stutter at that. His ego getting a minute boost.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan says with a soft smile and an eyeroll.”Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

That makes Jihoon stumble into action, suddenly remembering that yeah, that’s what they’d been getting ready to do before Jihoon’s insecurities had taken over. He makes quick work of pushing Jeonghan back on the bed, hands slipping under his knees so he can pull him where he wants him. He lines their crotches up, grinding down in the same moment as he leans down to put his mouth on Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan makes a wonderful, surprised little noise into the kiss, his hands quickly finding their way into Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon makes sure that the kiss is thorough. He licks into him, determined to seize this opportunity to feel every part of Jeonghan’s pretty mouth.

“Off.” Jeonghan demands breathlessly after a few minutes of kissing, tugging at the back of Jihoon’s shirt. Jihoon huffs an amused laugh, moving to indulge Jeonghan’s request.

Shirt off, Jihoon watches, satisfied, as Jeonghan’s eyes light up. His hands come up to take in every detail of his chest in time with his eyes. The lust is clear in his eyes, and Jihoon’s never felt more grateful for deciding to start going to the gym.

“Jihoonie you’re so sexy!” The boy under him suddenly exclaims, wonder in his voice as he runs his hands down over his stomach. The words are so abrupt that Jihoon splutters, blush spreading on his cheeks and hands coming up to hide his skin from Jeonghan.

“Why did you have to say it like that?” He protests.

“What?” Jeonghan acts clueless, and if it wasn’t their first time hooking up, Jihoon might’ve punished him for being bratty.”You _are_ sexy, Jihoon, I’ve always thought so.”

With wide, earnest eyes, and a growing tent in his jeans, Jeognhan says, “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long.”

“I-- Well, I--” Jihoon stutters for a few seconds, blush growing deeper on his face. Lacking anything else to do, he takes hold of Jeonghan’s wrists with one hand and pins them above his head. Then, he leans down and shuts him up with a kiss. It is a most efficient solution.

As their foreplay progresses, Jihoon is, to his displeasure, forced to accept that their height difference does present some inconveniences. But Jihoon’s heart swells when Jeonghan doesn’t mention the way he has to lean up to reach Jihoon’s lips, or the way Jihoon can’t quite pin his arms above his head while also palming him through his trousers. With his swelling heart comes the reminder that Jihoon wanted this to be more than a meaningless hook up, but he quickly forces such thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on the pretty noises Jeonghan makes when he finally reaches into his underwear to touch him properly.

“Jihoonie--” Jeonghan moans, breath hitching. He’s tugging at the awkward grip Jihoon has on his wrists, but not putting very much effort into getting free. Jihoon takes pity on him, letting go of his wrists to instead peel his trousers off. Once gone, Jihoon comes face to face with Jeonghan’s underwear, and his mouth waters at the sight. They’re nothing particularly scandalous, but as he takes in the cute, light purple shade and the flowers on the trims, he can’t get past the thought that this is _Jeonghan’s underwear_ he’s seeing, another part of him exposed for Jihoon to see. Not to mention the fact that his choice of underwear was somehow both adorable and sexy. 

Jeonghan must get tired of Jihoon staring him down, because he sits up to strip himself of his shirt. Once he lies back down he wiggles his hips, giving Jihoon a pointed look.

Jihoon does as prompted, carefully ridding of the last of his modesty. Taking him in, naked and flushed below him, Jihoon hums, pleased. 

“You’re so pretty, Jeonghannie-hyung,” he praises, tossing his underwear off the bed. Jeonghan laughs lightly at the compliment, red spreading over his chest. Jihoon bends down to press wet kisses to his hip bones.”Every part of you is so, so gorgeous.”

“Y-you’re gorgeous too,” Jeonghan insists, voice pitchy.

“Not like you,” Jihoon breathes out against his soft skin, emphasising his point but reaching up and gently thumbing one of Jeonghan’s nipples.”I want to kiss every last centimetre of you, marking you up, decorating your pretty skin.”

Jeonghan keens above him, fingers burying themselves in Jihoon’s hair, but he doesn’t tug or pull. Jihoon sucks harder on his skin as a reward. Jeonghan seems to greatly enjoy the feeling of having hickies sucked onto his skin, so it’s with great enthusiasm Jihoon gets to work, making care that each hickey he leaves is dark and sure to last. All the while, Jeonghan sighs and moans above him, pushing his chest further up into Jihoon’s hand and squirming his hips.

After the fourth hickey, Jihoon reaches to the side to take the bottle of lube, generously coating his fingers. He’s ready to sink them into Jeonghan, eyes intently watching his red pucker flutter, when Jeonghan grabs his wrist.

“No need,” he grins, clearly satisfied with himself despite the way his voice is thin and he’s breathing hard.”I did it myself earlier.”

Jihoon feels his gut turn with disappointment the same moment his dick twitches in interest at the thought of Jeonghan fingering himself. At the thought of Jeonghan preparing himself for him.

“You planned this?” He questions.

“I got tired of waiting for you,” Jeonghan shrugs, and the casualty of the movement is a stark contrast to the way his legs spread wider, presenting himself for Jihoon.

“Next time,” Jihoon says, slow, serious, keeping careful watch of Jeonghan’s face to gauge his reaction at the proposition of a next time. Jihoon’s serious tone makes Jeonghan’s eyes go attentive and wide. He seems to be hanging onto Jihoon’s every word.”Don’t prep yourself. I want to do it.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan gives a little nod, his mannerisms turning suddenly much more submissive than Jihoon’s ever seen him before. He smirks to himself, pleased at Jeonghan’s easy obedience.

“Good boy.” Jihoon praises, wrapping his lubed hand around Jeonghan’s cock and giving a few slow tugs. Jeonghan moans, eyelids fluttering and fingers gripping harder on the sheets.

“Jihoonie,” he sighs out, hips twitching and legs spreading even further.”Please.”

Taking pity on him, Jihoon smiles fondly and moves to quickly slip out of his own trousers. He grabs the condom and rolls it down his length. His hands shake slightly, but he plays it off.

“Since you asked so politely, hyung.”

“Don’t get sassy with me,” Jeonghan scolds with a cute frown. Jihoon can’t keep himself from pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“I’d never dream of it.”

Jeonghan wants to say something else, but he seems to think better of it, instead he just throws his arms above his head with a pleased sigh. For a brief moment, Jihoon thinks he’s in the clear.

“You have a nice cock, Jihoonie.” He says it so easily, like it’s nothing, like he doesn’t know that such profanity coming from his pretty lips is enough to make Jihoon’s heart beat fast and his stomach drop.

Jihoon splutters pathetically, flushing deep red in more bashfulness than embarrassment.

“Sure, thanks, whatever.” He dismisses him. Jeonghan just laughs. The sound is lovely even though it’s at Jihoon’s expense.

Placing himself more firmly between Jeonghan’s legs and lining his cock up with his hole feels unreal. His heart is beating fast in his chest and he’s grateful Jeonghan has his eyes closed so he can’t see the way he swallows nervously.

“Ready, Jeonghannie-hyung?” He barely manages to keep his voice steady.

“Mm,” Jeonghan hums, biting his lip.”Hurry, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon gives a quick nod, and then he pushes in.

When Jihoon sinks his cock into Jeonghan, he goes breathless. It's cheesy and lame, but he swears the universe shifts into place when they're finally connected. Jeonghan's got his eyes closed, mouth hanging open and back arched. He's so fucking beautiful and Jihoon can't stop himself from leaning down and attaching his lips to his chest, right above his heart, pressing adoring kisses and licks onto his skin.

He wants to move, wants to fuck into Jeonghan hard and thorough, but he holds himself back, distracts himself by threading his fingers with Jeonghan's and sucking hickies onto his skin. The last thing he ever wants to do is hurt him. Unless he asked him to, of course.

"Ji-Jihoonie- I-" Jeonghan's voice is so wonderfully breathless, a desperate, panting sound that stirs something deep inside him.

He's wanted this for so long, has spent two years wondering what it's like seeing Jeonghan like this, vulnerable and blissed out. He never thought he'd get to be the one to make him feel this way.

"What is it, hyung?" It comes out as a whisper, and Jihoon blushes a bit at being so overwhelmed he can't even speak at a normal volume.

"Move, move, move," Jeonghan urges, legs coming up to wrap around his waist, eyes still closed. It's so hot it forces a guttural groan from Jihoon.

"Yeah, okay, I'll-" He draws his hips back, pulling out as gently as he can, until only the head of his cock is still breaching Jeonghan's entrance. He stills, takes a deep breath, and then he moves.

When he pushes in, Jeonghan keens, thighs closing and squeezing around Jihoon's waist. His eyes open, and the smile he directs at Jihoon feels almost better than the tight heat around his dick.

"Fuck, Jeonghannie-hyung," he grits out, already pulling out just so he can sink back in, pace speeding up.

"Jihoonie it's so good." Jeonghan has his hands fisted in the sheets above his head, and his voice is weak and breathless. "You fuck me so, so good."

"Thank you, baby." Jihoon can’t help but grin, proud of himself for having Jeonghan so wrecked so quickly. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jeonghan giggles, he fucking _giggles_ , he's got Jihoon pounding into his ass but somehow finds the strength to giggle at Jihoon's lame quip.

Jihoon takes hold of his thighs and pushes them down, spreading Jeonghan wide below him so he can work his cock in deeper.

"Ah-ahh- Jihoonie," Jeonghan chokes a little, hands twisting in the sheets as he whines, long and high-pitched, and Jihoon swears the sound will be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life.

“Jeonghannie-hyung,” he groans in reply, tightening his grip on Jeonghan’s thighs. He changes his pace, works his hips slower but sharper, punching out desperate little _ah ah ah_ s from Jeonghan as he fucks him deep.

The rest of the world melts away as they fuck, Jihoon being unable to register anything but the tight heat of Jeonghan around him, his soft hands burying in his hair, and the way his voice echoes in the room as he moans.

It’s perfect.

It’s exhilarating and just as good as Jihoon has always fantasised about. He watches Jeonghan as he fucks him, takes in the way he moves, the way his eyelids flutter, the way his throat looks when he throws his head back at a particularly deep thrust.

“Are you gonna come, hyung?” 

“Ye-Yes, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan moans out, reaching down to palm his cock where it lies red and flushed against his stomach.”Wanna come, Jihoonie.”

“Then come, hyung.” Jihoon coaxes as he fucks him, watching attentively as Jeonghan tugs on his length more insistently, voice growing higher, higher, higher until he finally comes with a silent moan and a beautifully arched back.

“Fuck,” Jihoon curses, struggling to watch him as intently as he wants while still chasing his orgasm. Jeonghan reaching climax is a sight to behold, Jihoon decides, and he’s determined to never forget a single detail.

Once Jeonghan is down from his high, it takes Jihoon less than a minute to reach his. He comes with his dick buried deep in Jeonghan’s hole, and Jeonghan’s heavy, blissed out gaze locked on his.

For a full minute after, they’re quiet. Jihoon is still buried in Jeonghan, but he can’t bring himself to pull out. A silly part of him worries that if he pulls out, then it’ll be over and Jeonghan will leave.

“Jihoonie,” Jeonghan finally grumbles, pushing at his stomach to get him to move.”I’m messy.”

“Oh,“ Jihoon says. He moves back from Jeonghan, apologising softly when Jeonghan winces as his dick slips out of him. He awkwardly climbs off the bed and disposes of the condom.”Uhm, do you want a shower?”

Jeonghan huffs, eyebrows furrowed judgingly.

“No.” He says, firm.”I want you to clean me with a wet towel, and then I want to be the little spoon.”

“You’re staying, hyung?” Jihoon perks up, hope bubbling in his stomach.

“Of course I’m staying, Jihoonie.” Jeonghan says it like Jihoon ever thinking differently was completely ridiculous.”And then tomorrow we’re going on a brunch date.”

“Date?” Jihoon must be dreaming.

“Yes, date.” Jeonghan is still laying on his back on the bed, covered in come, and the sight of him huffing annoyed at Jihoon is bizarre enough to convince Jihoon that this is real life.”Now why aren’t you cleaning me up?”

Jihoon is smiling too wide to say anything, so he simply turns around and ducks away to the bathroom in pursuit of a towel.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> who thought we'd see the day when i wrote something other than jeongcheol????
> 
> find me on twt @jeonghannieya


End file.
